El Poder del Coraje
by TsunaGamer
Summary: Link sale del bosque kokiri y se encuentra con un sin fin de aventuras !
1. Capítulo 1: El desafío

Hola, aquí estoy yo, TsunaGamer y os traigo un Fic que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Anotaciones:

_Pensamiento _**Acción **Voz (Nota de autor) Interrupción

Capítulo 1: El desafío

POV Link

Hoy me desperté con poca energía, de nuevo no quiero que Mido me moleste, aunque Saria me defienda, no para, además él tiene razón, pues ni siquiera tengo un hada propia...

FIN POV

Link se dirige hacia el bosque kokiri, para levantar unas rocas que Rafa (Me refiero a el kokiri que intenta levantar una roca) le había dicho que levantara.

Al llegar, encentra a Rafa y le dice:

Link: Hola, Rafa, ya comienzo a levantarlas, no te preocupes.

Rafa: Vale, Link, si me necesitas estaré en la tienda.

Link: Bien, te veo en una hora.

Rafa: Ok, adiós, Link.

Link: Adiós.

- Rafa se aleja -

Link: Vale, esto no debe ser tan difícil...

Link hacía una demostración de su fuerza, levantando las rocas de manera rápida. Estaba concentrado en su labor, así que nada lo detendría, pero después de 20 minutos de levantar y tirar rocas, Mido apareció.

Mido: Se te nota el entusiasmo, chico sin hada.

Link: Cállate, Mido. (Se lo tiene bien merecido xD)

Mido: Guarda silencio, rareza. Cuida tus palabras.

Link: **Se detiene de su labor** Qué quieres.

Mido: Hay un pequeño cambio en tu tareita.

Link: Eh?

Mido: Ve al bosque perdidos y trae una vara deku.

Link: ¿¡Perdón!? Habíamos acordado levantar rocas Rafa y yo, disculpa pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, ahora vete.

Mido: Si no lo haces te quitaré tu dinero.

Link: No tienes derecho.

Mido: No me conoces, parezco un idiota, pero

Link: Lo eres

Mido: Soy capaz de matarte.

Link: Deja de decir tonterías Mido.

Mido: Solo haz lo que te pido, te dejaré una ¨Compensación¨ en tu casita de pacotilla.

Link: _Ya me esta artando _**mira a Mido, como si estuvieran en un desafío.**

Mido: De lo contrario de quitaré.

Link: Aunque no lo haga no dejaré que me hagas daño, ni a mi ni a mis pertenencias.

Mido: Ya veremos

- Mido se va a su casa -

Link: _Él me asustó, debería conseguir ese maldito palo y metérselo en el interior de su alma..._

Link se dirige al bosque perdidos, atravesando la malesa, hasta llegar a la entrada.

Link: Bueno, aquí es.

-Si os ha gustado dejad reviews!


	2. Capítulo 2: El bosque perdidos

Hola aquí TsunaGamer con la continuación de este fic.

_Pensamiento _**Acción **Charla (Nota de autor) Interrupción

Capítulo 2: El bosque perdidos

Link se adentra en el bosque de manera silenciosa, pues atención era lo último que quería. Link camina por los gigantescos troncos del bosque en busca de una vara deku que este tirada. Sin embargo Link no encontraba ni un solo rastro de varitas deku, así que decidió por adentrarse a la profundidad del bosque, en línea recta para no perderse. Los troncos se desviaban de la línea y Link perdía el camino a casa, así que decidió regresar al bosque kokiri.

Link: Aquí no hay nada… Será mejor que vuelva al bosque. **Link corre.**

**Skull kid le agarra el pie a Link**

Link: ¡¿Pero qué?! **Link cae al suelo fuertemente de espalda**

Skull kid: Carne…. Carne….

Link: ¡SUELTAMEE! **Link le da patada a skull kid**

Skull kid suelta a Link al recibir el golpe del chico. Link corre a toda velocidad para alejarse de skull kid… pero no se da cuenta de que estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta al bosque kokiri…

Link: _No conozco este lugar… debí haberme alejado también del bosque kokiri…_

Link, al darse cuenta de su error se desvía e intenta encontrar el camino de regreso, pero se encuentra con algo más…

**Un deku scrub le dispara a Link**

Link: AHH! MI PIERNA! **Link cae al suelo**

**Otro deku scrub sale de la tierra y dispara**

Link: AAAAA! **La pierna de Link sangra**

Link: _Mi pierna…. Esta sangrando…. Esto no es nada bueno, necesito encargarme de esos deku scrub…_

Una vara deku estaba al lado de Link.

**Link toma la vara**

**Deku scrub 1 dispara**

Link: No lo harás! **Con la vara desvía el tiro hacia él mismo**

**Deku scrub sale de su hoyo y choca contra una piedra desmayándose.**

**Un tercer deku scrub sale y dispara al mismo tiempo que el segundo.**

Link: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡AAAAAA!** Link abalanza la vara con toda su fuerza y desvía ambos tiros.**

**Ambos deku scrub despliegan sus hojas, quedando descubiertos, ambos sangrando…**

Link: ¡AAAAAAA! Nadie se mete conmigo! **Respira agitado** Vale…

Link se reincorpora y camina hasta los dos deku scrubs que quedaron tirados.

Link: ¿ Por qué me atacan?, nunca quise matarles, por favor díganme quien les ordeno hacer esto… los conozco y ustedes no son así.

Deku scrub 2: Tengan cu-cuidado…

Deku scrub 3: La re-reina… ella nos lo o-ordeno…

Link: Estarán bien… solo déjenme ayudarles…

**Link levanta al deku scrub 2**

Link: Donde pueden recuperarse?

Deku scrub 3: No tenemos lugares así…

Link: Cómo? No tienen enfermerías u hospitales?

Deku scrub 2: Solo de-déjanos morir de una manera respetable…

Link: Lo siento… solo quería sobrevivir…

Deku scrub 3: No te pre-preocupes, te veremos en la otra vida..

Deku scrub 2: Link… Mata a la reina Ghoma… reinita…

**Ambos deku scrub cierran los ojos y mueren.**

Link al ver la muerte de dos deku scrub infectados por algún virus o parásito, deja en el suelo al deku scrub que sostenía y se dirige a la roca en donde se estrelló el primer deku scrub que se encontró.

Link: Estás bien?

Deku scrub: Jaja, es que no me ves? Estoy agonizando, pero sigo vivo.

Link: No parece muy grave, déjame ayudarte.

Deku scrub: Si lo haces la reina Ghoma te tomará en cuenta…

Link: Quién es la reina Ghoma? Escuche a los otros deku scrub mencionarla.

Deku scrub: Es un parásito gigante, puede infectar cualquier ser vivo, se reproduce rápidamente y sus crías pueden infectar también, así fue que nos infectó.

Link: Cómo infectan?

Deku scrub: Con la mordida, a las plantas debe introducirse para infectarlas.

Link: Gracias… ven, vamos al bosque kokiri. Ah, por cierto, tienes una vara deku?

Deku scrub: Claro, dame 5 rupias.

Link: Jajajajaja, es el mejor chiste que he escuchado.

Deku scrub: En serio, te estoy haciendo una ganga.

Link: Vale… **Saca del bolsillo 5 rupias **Ten.

Deku scrub: Fue un placer hacer negocios. **Le pasa la vara a Link.**

Link y el deku scrub se dirigían hacia el bosque kokiri, para auxiliar el deku scrub.

Link: Dime… tú has visto a la reina Ghoma?

Deku scrub: Claro que sí, una cría me infecto a mí.

Link: Así que las crías andan sueltas…

Deku scrub: Exacto.

Link: Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Deku scrub: Claro.

Link: Ey, cómo se puede desinfectar?

Deku scrub: Matando al parásito. Cuando me golpeaste, también golpeaste al parásito.

Link: Ya veo.

Link y el deku scrub llegan a la salida del bosque perdidos y entrada al bosque kokiri.

Link: Aquí es. Vamos a mi casa.

Deku scrub: No puedo.

Link: Eh?

Deku scrub: Me matarán.

Link: No, no lo harán. Yo estoy contigo.

Deku scrub: Vale… gracias. Esta amistad es la más extraña que he podido tener.

Link: Para mí esta es más normal que andar con Mido.

Deku scrub: Jaja!, Mido es el más tonto!

Link: Cómo es que lo conoces?

Deku scrub: No tienes infancia si no le has hecho una broma a Mido.

Link: Jaja! Muy cierto!.

Link y el deku scrub entran al bosque kokiri, hacia la casa de Link.


	3. Capítulo 3: La desgracia

_Pensamiento _**Acción **Charla (Nota de autor) Interrupción

Capítulo 3: La desgracia

POV Link

Estoy caminando con deku scrub, es lo más extraño aparte de conocer a Mido que he hecho ( x D).

FIN POV

Link y deku scrub van caminando por el bosque kokiri, a Link se le nota más feliz, pues ha hecho un amigo. Al trepar las escaleras para entrar en la casa de Link, aparece Saria.

Saria: Link! Aquí estas! Que alegría!

Link: Hola Saria, por qué tan dramática?

Saria: **Lo abraza **Estuviste fuera de aquí 8 horas…

Link: Cómo?!

Deku scrub: Te desmayaste jijijijiji!

Link: ¬¬

Saria: Jajaja! Ven te acompaño.

Link, Saria y deku scrub suben a la casa de Link. Al entrar encuentran todo destrozado…

Link: Qué es todo esto?

Saria: No… no… Mido, ese maldito!

Deku scrub: Wow! Link, no sabía que vivías en una bodega jijijiji.

Link: Deku scrub..

Deku scrub: Qué?

Link: Por fin te encuentro utilidad…

Deku scrub: Omg…

Todos bajan de la casa de Link y van sigilosamente hacia la casa de Mido.

Link: Deku scrub…

Deku scrub Que ¬¬

Link: ¡DISPARAAA!

Deku scrub: FUCK YEAH! **Deku scrub dispara como si no hubiera un mañana! Jajjaja.**

Saria: Jajajajajja, se lo tiene bien merecido!

- Media hora después -

Deku scrub: Link

Link: Qué?

Deku scrub: Se me acabaron las balas.

Link: Mier…

Saria: Perdón?

Link: Mier? Quise decir ¡miércoles!

Saria: Ajá.

Deku scrub volvamos antes de que se de cuenta.

Link: Buena idea.

Regresan a la casa de Link, para reconstruirla.

Link: Bien… yo comienzo por la cama, Saria por la mesa y Deku scrub vigila que Mido no sospeche.

Deku scrub: Estoy en eso desde que llegamos xD.

Saria: Bien. _La cama… Link y yo…_

POV Saria

Saria ángel: Señor mío que cosas dices.

Saria: ¬¬

Saria diablita: Déjala, ya quiere sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella…

Saria ángel: Dios mío, Saria, estas muy joven aún, espera 40 años y hazlo.

Saria: Jaja ya creerás que esperare todo ese tiempo… pero en parte tienes razón.

FIN POV

Link: Ya vamos…

Deku scrub: _Eh… qué es eso? No… esto no puede estar pasando…_

Saria: Alguna señal de Mido?

Deku scrub: Algo peor… prepárense…

Link: Qué, qué pasa?

Deku scrub: Link, tienes una espada?

Link: No, pero tengo nueces duras y grandes, además creo que tengo la vara deku que me vendiste.

Deku scrub: Sácalas.

Link: Por qué?

Deku scrub: La reina Ghoma ha llegado…

Link: QUÉ?¡?

Saria: Quién es la reina Ghoma?

Link: Un parásito asesino **Sacando las nueces y la vara deku **Quiere matar a todos.

Saria: ¡A prepararnos!

Deku scrub: Bien dicho, pero solo viene por Link, sin embargo las crías infectarán al que se les atraviese.

Saria: Cómo infectan?

Link: La mordida **Tirándole 10 nueces deku.**

Deku scrub: Bien… hora de pelear por lo que es bueno

Link: Espero que los demás estén bien.

Saria: Igual.

Deku scrub: Crías! Están subiendo las escaleras!

Link: No pasarán! **Tira nueces deku y se tira al suelo con la vara deku.**

Link: Solo me quieren a mí, peleen contra las crías en mi casa, yo mataré a Ghoma.

Saria: Idiota… por qué tiene que ser tan lindo!

Deku scrub: ¬¬

De repente, un búho le tira una espada a Link.

Búho: Toma, Link!

Link: ¿? **Coge la espada en el aire **La espada kokiri… Te las vas a ver GHOMA! GRACIAS BÚHO!

Búho: Nos veremos luego!

Link: Cómo la habrá conseguido?, bien no es momento de pensar, sino de actuar!

**Link, con la espada mata a todos las crías, abriéndose paso.**

Link: ¡ TTT OOO MMM AAA!

Link se abre paso hasta Ghoma.

Link: Te ha llegado la hora, ¨reinita¨!

**Lanza nuez deku**

Reina Ghoma: Ahh! Mi ojo!

Link: AAAAA! **Le clava la espada en el ojo**

La sangre estaba por todas partes, las crías estaban mordiendo a Link, haciéndolo sangrar, las crías que no le estaban mordiendo… habían destruido, dejando en llamas el bosque kokiri…

Link: AAAAA!

Saria: LINK! NO!

Deku scrub: Ya es hora…

Saria: Eh?

Deku scrub se lanza y se abre paso hasta Ghoma, posteriormente comienza a disparar

Link: Aléjate!

Deku scrub: ¡YO TE METÍ EN ESTO, YO TE SACO DE ESTO!

Link: A! **La espada de Link sale del ojo de Ghoma**

La reina Ghoma corre hasta deku scrub.

Deku scrub: TOMAA! **Deku scrub derriba a la reina Ghoma con sus nueces.**

Parecía que hubiera ganado, pero la reina Ghoma se reincorpora y con sus patas atraviesa a Deku scrub, y con sus pinzas lo mutila…

Link: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saria: **Llora **Nooo! Deku!

Deku scrub: Adiós… héroe del tiempo…

Link: DEKUUUU!

La reina Ghoma después de matar al deku scrub, se dirige hacia Link.

Link: TODAVIA VIENES HASTA MÍ! GUSANO DE MIERDAAA!

**Link entierra toda su espada en el inerior de la reina Ghoma, matándola.**

Después de matar a la reina Ghoma, un resplandor verde ilumina todo el bosque.

Link: Que es esto… **Acerca la mano **Es… LA PIEDRA ESPIRITUAL ¡!

Saria: La piedra… el destino de Link… todo ha comenzado…

Link: Toooomaaa! La piedraaa! Jajajaja, la salve!

Link con la piedra en la mano, va hacia Saria.

Link: Miraaaaa Sariaaaa!

Saria: Ja **Sonriendo **Que bien, Link, pero hay que salir de aquí.

Link: Eh? Todo está destruido…

Saria: Vamos! A correr!

Link: Sí!

Link y Saria salen del bosque kokiri en dirección a la pradera de Hyrule.

Link: Bien…

Al llegar al puente que separa el bosque de la pradera, Saria se detiene.

Link: Eh? Qué sucede Saria?

Saria: Emm… yo no… yo no puedo salir del bosque…

Link: Qué? Por qué?

Saria: Alguien debe quedarse a reconstruir el bosque.

Link: Lo haremos los dos, pero debemos construir un refugio en la pradera o encontrar un lugar donde vivir en el castillo.

Saria: No… yo me quedo… **Suena explosión a lo lejos **escuchas? Debo ir allá, Rafa debe estar refugiado, puedo vivir allí mientras vuelves.

Link: Espero que sepas lo que dices.

Saria: Si, lo sé.

Link: Bien, espérame tres semanas, volveré con ayuda, te lo prometo.

Saria: **Sonríe **Bien, esperaré.

/_/

Os está gustando? Espero que sí! Zelda está cerca!


	4. Capítulo 4: La pradera

_Pensamiento _Voz **Acción **Interrupción (Nota de autor)

Por favor dejad reviews!

Capítulo 4: La pradera

Link salió del bosque a toda velocidad, pues debía buscar ayuda, un refugio, recursos etc…

Al correr se dio cuenta de que la pradera era más grande de lo que pensaba, llegar al castillo le llevaría 1 día corriendo, así que opto por buscar a mitad de camino un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Link: **Respiración agitada **Vale… esto está un… poco…. Complicado. Eh, ¿Es ese el búho que me entregó la espada?

Búho: Que bien, me has recordado, y por favor, no me llames búho, llámame El Búho Deku

Link: Búho deku? _Saria se quedó cuidando el árbol deku y al bosque…_

Búho deku: Exacto, pero lo que no sabes es que el árbol al que querían proteger ya no está.

Link: Pero qué cosas dices? Estás loco?

Búho deku: Soy la reencarnación del árbol deku.

Link: Pero qué? Me cuesta trabajo procesar esto en mi mente.

Búho: Nos veremos luego.

Link: Espera! Puedes llevarme al casti….. **El búho se aleja **Ay, ya perdí una oportunidad.

Link corría y corría hasta que vio el atardecer en todo su esplendor, señal de que la noche se acercaba rápidamente.

Link: Debo encontrar refugio.

A lo lejos, Link ve un rancho, que inmediatamente reconoció como refugio.

Link: Sí, esto servirá.

La noche había llegado

Link: Ya casi… **De la tierra surge un Stalchild y le coge el pie a Link **Pero qué?¡?¡?¡?¡? WAAAAA MIERCOLES UN FANTASSSMAAAAAAAA! **Link le pega una patada **Muere **Otra** Muere **Otra **Por qué no te mueeereeess! **Otra** Por fin ¬¬

Link corre como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el refugio, sabía que no había nadie, así que decidió entrar en silencio y dormir en el tejado.

Link: No es muy cómodo, pero algo es algo y eso es mejor que nada.

Así paso la noche el joven aventurero.

A la mañana siguiente –

¿?: Mira, papá, está despertando.

Link: _Eh? __**Despertando poco a poco**_

¿?: Sí, está despertando, será mejor dejarlo solo.

¿?: Me quedaré para saber cómo está.

¿?: Bien.

Link:_ Lo que faltaba… estoy borracho. _**Abriendo cada vez más los ojos.**

¿?: Hola, eh, estas bien?

Link: Eh… sí… quién eres? Mi suegra?

¿?: Jaja, no, soy Malon, estás en el rancho Lon Lon, te encontré tirado en la mitad del pasadero, parecía que hubieras caído del techo.

Link: Ahh, lo que me faltaba, ahora me caigo de los techos.

Malon: Y quién eres tú?

Link: Soy Link, el kokiri.

Malon: Uh? Kokiri?

Link: Sí, kokiri, vengo del bosque.

Malon: Ah, con razón traes esa hada.

Link: Cual hada? **Voltea a mirar **AAAAA!

Malon: Que te pasa?

Link: Pero cómo es que estás conmigo?

Navi: El búho me envio.

Link: Waaa!

Navi: Sí, comparto tu dolor.

Malon: Jaja, estaré abajo, en el establo de vacas.

Link: Ok, me demoraré en procesar toda esta información…

Navi: Igual yo, joven Link, igual yo…

/_/

Jajaja dejad reviews si os gusta, se pondrá más bueno cada vez.


	5. Capítulo 5: El rancho Lon Lon

**Acción **_Pensamiento _Interrupción (Nota de autor)

Capítulo 5: El rancho Lon Lon

Link estaba ¨procesando¨ la información que le habían dado, así que no movía ni los ojos.

Navi: Te cuesta mucho, eh?

Link: ¬¬ Cállate Navi

Navi: Solo quiero ayudar

Link: Waaa! Por qué carajos el búho me enviaría un hada?

Navi: Porque necesitas a alguien que te guíe en el camino.

Link: Qué camino?

Navi: El de la justicia.

Link: Busca un power ranger, él te ayudara.

Navi: No estoy jugando!

Link: O a Mario…

Navi: CÁLLATE!1

Link: Jajaja eres demasiado molesta.

Navi: Quieres que sea molesta? Eh? Eh? Ahora me verás siendo molesta!

Link: Me iré a ver que hago aba…

Navi: Hey!

Link. Como iba diciendo creo qu…

Navi: Hey!

Link: ¬¬

Navi: Hey!

Link: Navi

Navi: Qué?

Link: ¡HHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!

Navi: O.O

Link: ¬¬ Me iré abajo, joder.

Link iba bajando por las escaleras, no era un rancho muy grande pero tenía cuatro camas y por lo que había escuchado y visto Link deducía de que tenían caballos en algún lugar…

Link: Pollo, pollo, pollo y más pollos ¬¬** Camina hacia la puerta y voltea la mirada **Pero qué carajos?

¿?: ZzZzZzZzZzZ, Ositos…de…droga… ZzZzZzZzZ

Link: O.o Mejor lo dejo así como está.

Link salió del cuarto y vio delante de él otro, así que decidió ir a investigar.

Link: Oh, hola Malon.

Malon: Hola, Link.

Link: Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Malon: Claro, puedes ordeñar vacas.

Link: Claro, no hay problema.

Navi: HEY! Link, hola.

Link: Hola, Navi ¬¬

Navi: Vas a ordeñar vacas? Jaja quiero ver eso…

Link: _Navi! CÁLLATEEEE!_

Mientras Link maldecía a Navi en sus pensamientos, ordeñaba a las vacas de una manera eficaz.

Link: Vale, sexta vaca…

Malon: **Sonrojada** Link… quieres hacer…

Link: Qué cosa?

Malon: Quieres darme… un beso…

Link: Dios, que cosas dices.

Malon: Enserio, me hace falta alguien.

Link: Malon, puedo ser un gran amigo (Luego llegará el romance y el gran LEMON x D), después de que este hecho y derecho pregúnamelo.

Malon: Ok…

Link: _Que rancho más extraño… _Bien, termine.

Malon: Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto, hay un caballo con montura.

Link: Ah, vale, gracias, montar a caballo me gusta bastante.

Link se dirige hasta el establo de caballos, al encontrar al caballo, lo monta y se prepara para arrancar.

Link: Arré! **El caballo arranca** _Ahh, esto es genial, aquí puedo dejar todo atrás y pensar en lo que haré… debo salir de aquí e ir a la ciudadela de Hyrule, allí debo encontrar recursos… no he comido en 2 días… pero eso no me detendrá… Malon, debo irme, pero me alegro de que me hayan dejado hospedar, si hubieran querido me hubieran matado… No debo interrumpirles más.. Al amanecer me iré, esta será la última noche que me quedo aquí. Extrañaré un poco este rancho y estos caballitos. Ese de allí lleva una etiqueta que dice ¨Epona¨, es muy buena yegua._

Link se baja del caballo y lo deja en su lugar. Después ve que ya está atardeciendo, entonces se dirige a ayudar un poco más a Malon.

Al terminar, el hombre del rancho le dice que se llama Talon y se disculpa por comportarse así de mal.

Link les explica su situación y ellos deciden ayudarle, en cuanto ellos logren ver un guardia de Hyrule, le explicarían la situación de Link. Navi seguía acompañando a Link, dispuesta a ayudarlo y seguirlo. Link entiende el propósito de Navi y la acepta como compañera. Al llegar la noche Link decide dormir en el tejado de nuevo, aunque Talon y Malon le ofrecían sus camas.

Link: Diosas… gracias…

Navi: Que descanses Link.

Link: Gracias Navi, igualmente.

Si os gusta dejad reviews! así sabre que les gusta. Veo mucha participación en China, Mexico y Colombia Muchas Gracias! Tambíen en Estados Unidos muchas gracias!


	6. Capítulo 6: La ciudadela de Hyrule

_Pensamiento _**Acción **Normal (Nota de autor)

Capítulo 6: La ciudadela de Hyrule

Link, después de pasar su última noche en el rancho, al amanecer, sin hacer ruido tomó sus cosas y se puso en marcha hacia la ciudadela, para encontrar recursos.

Link no había comido nada hace 3 días. En el rancho, no había comida suficiente, y Link solo pudo tomar leche que había recogido anteriormente, además, él no quería molestar a nadie. Él era consciente de que podía resistir tres semanas sin comer, así que unos días no eran nada.

Link, corría a toda prisa, con esperanzas de llegar antes del anochecer. Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Saria, corría como si no hubiera un mañana.

Link: Tengo que llegar deprisa, no pararé de correr.

El joven kokiri (Aunque ya sé que él es Hylian)(Corríjanme si así no se escribe Hylian) inspirado, no pensaba en nada más.

Link vio que el atardecer se acercaba, así que apuro más el paso.

Link: No, debo llegar

El tiempo era insuficiente, aunque ya veía la entrada al reino, la noche estaba pisándole los talones. Solo podía esperar el aullido del lobo…

Link: Ya casi… cincuenta metros más!

Muy tarde, el lobo había aullado, señal de la noche…

Link: Nooo! **El castillo levanta el puente**

Link: Lástima… no debo parar… encontraré la manera.

**Un Stalchild sale de la tierra**

Link: Wow… que feo estas...

**Aparece otro detrás de él**

Link: Oh, me compraré un escudo y una resortera.

**Aparecen tres más**

Link: **Sacando la espada** Si me quieren… aquí estoy…

**Aparecen, a lo lejos, 10 más**

Link: Les enseñaré a respetar a los vivos!

Link demuestra habilidad con la espada, evitando daño gracias a la espada. Link intentaba acabar con todos, pero eran demasiados. Link no tuvo otra salida más que arrancar huesos de ellos y conectarlos de nuevo, formando una especie de hamaca, incómoda, pero eficaz. Con los otros huesos formo barrotes que le protegían su ¨refugio¨ de una manera eficiente. Link no le ponía problema a nada, más si lograba lo que quería.

Link: Esto será incómodo pero es mejor que estar entre los dientes de esos Stalchild.

A la mañana siguiente –

Link: Pero qué es esto!

Los Stalchild habían roto los barrotes y habían entrado al refugio, habían mordido a Link, en todas partes. De alguna manera Link no se despertó. Tal vez el cansancio era tanto que al cuerpo no le importaba el dolor…

Link: Esto es horrible **Reincorporándose** Estoy ensangrentado… así no puedo entrar… Agh! Como duele…

Link, se las arregló para salir y llegar al puente, donde quedo desmayado.

El joven había sufrido lo suficiente. Después de quedar desmayado, un guardia lo encontró y lo llevo a la ciudadela para que alguien logre examinarlo. Un médico conocido llamado Kank, lo atendió y lo llevo hasta su casa. Allí Link despertó, sin saber todo lo que le había pasado.

Link: Ugh… Donde…Donde estoy?...

Kank: Hola, chico.

Link: Ugh… **Sacando la espada **Quién eres?

Kank: Baja eso, no hay que ponerse agresivo.

Link: Contesta!

Kank: **Suspiro** Soy Kank, médico de la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Link: Así que estoy en la ciudadela…

Kank: Claro que sí.

Link: Estoy en la ciudadela… ¡ estoy en la ciudadela ¡!

Kank: ¿?

Link: ¡YUUUUHUUUUUUU!

Kank: Qué sucede? Nunca habías estado en la ciudadela?

Link: Claro que nooooo! YUHUUUU!

Kank: Vale, veo que estás mejor, ya puedes irte.

Link: Bien** Camnando**

Kank: Espera!

Link: Ugh?

Kank: Cómo te llamas?

Link: Soy Link, el kokiri.

Kank: Vaya… Link… el kokiri… estás bastante grande como para ser kokiri.

Link: Sí, es que tengo once.

Kank: Cuando cumples años?

Link: Agosto.

Kank: Agosto qué?

Link: 20 de Agosto.

Kank: Hoy es 21 de Agosto.

Link: **Perplejo **Gracias por todo…

Kank: Seguro de que sabes quién eres?

Link: Eso creo… no lo sé…


	7. Capítulo 7: El castillo de Hyrule Parte1

_Pensamiento _**Acción **Normal (Nota de autor)

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que están viendo mi Fan-Fic, de verdad que están apoyando mi pasa tiempo, un abrazo y espero que les esté gustando mi historia.

GRACIAS

ESPECIAL 45 LECTORES

Capítulo 7: El castillo de Hyrule, parte 1

Link había tenido un minuto de silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho el doctor de la ciudadela. Había quedado perplejo, comenzaba a dudar de su pasado, estaba en una inestabilidad increíble; pues, un joven de 12 años, atacado por Stalchilds, Deku scrubs, Sull kids… quedaría ¨traumado¨ en su mente.

Link, sin embargo, no era un niño cualquiera, era valiente, sabía enfrentar las peores situaciones. El temor no era sinónimo de Link.

Link iba caminando por la ciudadela en busca de tiendas que le brinden lo que necesita a un precio razonable. No había tenido mucha suerte, pero en lo que caminaba escuchó unos rumores

Link: Ahh, tenderos, joder, no pueden venderme un plato de sopa megagigante a solo 10 rupias?

Link se detiene.

Hombre 1: Ya ves, me intente colar en el castillo para ver a ¨la princesa del destino¨ y me lograron atrapar, menuda suerte tengo.

Hombre 2: Suerte tuviste, de milagro no te ejecutan.

Hombre 1: Por alguna razón, a la princesa no le gustan esas cosas, y ni el rey puede interferir con su hija.

Link: Princesa del destino? Dime más, por favor.

Hombre 1: Ah, claro, qué quieres saber… y… por cierto… por qué llevas esas vestiduras?

Link: Soy Link… _el kokiri?_

Hombre 1: Ah, bien ¨Link¨, te contaré todo lo que sé.

Link: Vale, gracias.

Hombre 1: Se dice que la princesa puede predecir el destino de las personas. No solo el futuro… sino también el pasado y el presente.

PASADO. Esa palabra era un eco en la cabeza de Link.

Hombre 1: Cuando intenté llegar a donde se encontraba la princesa, unos guardias me atraparon, y por tal razón ahora hay doble defensa en el castillo.

Link: _Bien hecho… _Gracias. Oye, sabes donde hay una tienda donde las cosas no sean tan caras?

Hombre 2: Yo sí sé de eso. En la esquina, verás una armería, los que pasen la ¨prueba de honor¨ obtienen el 70 % de descuento. Justo en frente mío, hay un restaurante, es deliciosa la comida y no cuesta mucho! Y, para finalizar, al lado de la entrada a la ciudadela, hay una tienda de pociones, no es nada caro.

Link: Jaja, gracias, se nota que viven aquí xD.

Hombres, al unísono: Gracias, jovenzuelo.

Link: Vale. **Alejándose **Gracias!

Hombres: Adiós!

Link: Bien, primero debería ir a la armería y equiparme con un buen armamento. Si quiero entrar al castillo necesito buenas armas. Lo tienes anotado, Navi?

Navi: Claro, Link, siempre.

Link: Exelente.

Link llega a la armería, dispuesto a ganar ese desafío para obtener el descuento.

Link: Buenas, señor.

Herrero: Hola, joven, que desea?

Link: Cuanto cuesta el escudo?

Herrero: Deku o Hylian?

DEKU… HYLIAN… Esas palabras dejaron a Link en un vacío, con los ojos blancos.

Herrero: Te sientes bien, joven?

Link: Sí… eso creo.

Herrero: Bien, espero que estés bien.

Link: _Bien… Vamos a analizar… el deku es más ideal para mí, pero me queda un poco chico. El Hylian es muy grande, solo me lo podría poner en la espalda…_

El deku, por favor.

Herrero: Claro, serán 40 rupias.

Link: Quiero hacer el desafío.** Con tono desafiante.**

Herrero: Me gusta esa actitud! Vale, enfrente tuyo hay diez blancos. Estarán en movimiento. Tienes 10 espadas. Debes meterte en la arena y acabar con los blancos con una espada y el escudo.

Link: Bien!

Link se prepara con el escudo y la espada para el desafío.

Link: Esto es pan comido…

Al momento de Link pisar la arena, los blancos comienzan a moverse por todas partes de una manera increíblemente rápida.

Link: _…. Mierda …_

Herrero: YA!

Link: TOOOMAAA! **Había eliminado 1 blanco.**

Herrero: BIEN!

Link: YaaaaaaAAAAA! **Link elimina otro.**

De repente, los blancos comienzan a moverse increíblemente rápido, ni siquiera los veía con claridad.

Link: Wow, tendré que calcular mis movimientos.

Herrero: Recuerda que tienes un tiempo límite.

Link: Ugh… hay que actuar.

Link entierra la espada una y otra vez, hasta que logra impactar 1 más.

Link: Genial… van 3.

Link continuaba haciendo lo mismo. Al lograr eliminar el cuarto, los blancos se movían a la velocidad de la luz, siendo invisibles para el ojo de Link, o amenos él lo creía.

Link: No me detendré!

Link logra impactar el quinto de manera sorpresiva. Al eliminarse el blanco, explota, tirando a Link por los aires.

Link: AAAA! Miércoleeees!

Herrero: Usa tu escudo! **Link voltea a mirarlo** Para qué lo quieres si no sabes usarlo!?

Link: El escudo…. Mi espada… ya veo… ambas se complementan… Ambas se complementan! ESO ES!

Link logra impactar los suficientes para que solo quedara 1. Había mostrado una habilidad digna de un caballero.

Link: 1… **Agitado…**más…

Herrero: Corre! Solo te quedan 10 segundos!

Link: Yo… ahí voy… ugh… n-no puedo más…

Link queda tirado en la arena. Su esfuerzo había sido ejemplar. Sin saberlo había hecho hasta un nivel superior el entrenamiento de un caballero de la realesa.

Herrero: **Ayudándole a levantar a Link. **Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Link: Gracias…. Ugh… no lo conseguí…

Herrero: Tranquilo, demostraste mucha habilidad.

Link: Gracias, pero no fue suficiente.

Herrero: Sí lo fue. Es más, te regalaré el escudo deku.

Link: DE VERDAD!

Herrero: Por supuesto!

Link: SÍIIIIIIII! ;) Ay voy! YUUUUUJUUUU! ADIÓS HERREROOOOO!.

Herrero: Adiós, joven!

Link estaba alegre a más no poder. Le habían regalado el escudo y ahora con las rupias podría comprar comida decente.

Link: Esto mejora cada vez… no me daré por vencido! Ahora… ¡AL RESTAURANTE!

Y así, el joven Link consiguió su primer escudo, su primer entrenamiento y su primera meta.

**La mar en inspiración! Me siento muy bien! Gracias a esas personas que me apoyan desde todas partes, UN SALUDO A CHINAAA, ESTADOS UNIDOS, ISLANDIA, MEXICO, VENEZUELA Y GUATEMALA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAAAS!**


End file.
